


My dear Johnny blue-eyes

by sereneusenpai, theclownbehindtheslaughter



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anything past the 1 hour and 16 minutes mark is bad, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gore, I mean, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jonathan Loves Mina, Jonathan hates Dracula with his whole being, Mina loves Jonathan, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Temper Tantrums, This sucks as hard as Dracula sucks the blood of his victims., Unrequited Love, Vampires, and Mina, they did him dirty, why, why did they kill him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneusenpai/pseuds/sereneusenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclownbehindtheslaughter/pseuds/theclownbehindtheslaughter
Summary: Jonathan was lying helpless on the balcony, with his captor laying next to him asking the close-to-death man to describe the sun to him.tl;drThey did Mina and Jonathan S O  dirty, so I'm here to fix it.
Relationships: Dracula/Dying forever and always, Dracula/My Deep Seeded Hatred, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray
Kudos: 14





	1. His Retelling

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basically the show in my writing, I might get copyrighted but oh well
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, I know it's edgy but I mean
> 
> what did you expect from this fandom?

Jonathan was lying helpless on the balcony, with his captor laying next to him asking the close-to-death man to describe the sun to him.

“I’ve had artists paint her and poets capture her in words, and Mozart wrote such a pretty little tune…” Jonathan was lying there, barely able to even move his neck. His eyes had begun to flood with darkness but still tuned in for Dracula’s words.

He continued to speak to the dying man “I really should have spared him but... What does a lawyer see? Johnny, in my memory she sets behind the second-highest peak at this time of the year, and she's quite red.”

Jonathan turned over slightly to see the sun for what would most likely be the last time and that monster dared to continue “Is she red, Johnny?” Even in Jonathan's last living moments alive, he was still humiliated by anyone but his beloved calling him that.

“L..look for y..ourself” He manages to weakly get out of his throat, it was something he had been wanting to say for what felt like the longest time. ”But that will burn me to dust.”

He rolled over to face the wretched monster, “good”

“Fair enough” The thing began to chuckle “Absolutely fair enough.” The weaker man replied “wi...ll you put me i...n a box?” The creature opted to not answer the question right away and instead instructed Jonathan to look at the sun, for it will be the last time he sees her. "There is a box waiting for you in case you walk, yes, but most people I feed off just die. So you’ll probably be fine.”

Jonathan wanted to roll over, to make the sun the last thing he saw instead of the monster in front of him. All he could do was lay there, on the verge of both death and tears. “Don’t you see, an end is a blessing. Dying gives you size, It’s the mountaintop from which your whole life is at last visible. From beginning to end, Death completes you.”

“S...spare me.” the man says, his raspy voice filled with grief and terror. “How? Answer me johnny, how? How do I spare you?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The horrid memory was interrupted by Sister Agatha asking the same question as Dracula had, “How indeed Mr. Harker?” He was staring absentmindedly out the window, Agatha had to call him a few times to get him to come-to. “Mr. Harker, You were about to explain how you escaped from the castle.” He turned and walked towards the two nuns and pointed to the pile of papers tied together “Y-you’ve read my account…” 

“Yes, perhaps it will help to refresh your memory?” She replied, as she untied the stack of papers and pushed it to the man who had a horrified look on his face and he read the papers out loud “What is this? ‘Dracula is my master… Dracula will be obeyed, Dracula is the beginning of an end, Dracula is all things, Dracula is god…’ what? I-i didn’t write this!” Sister Agatha almost immediately responded with the answer “When you were first brought here you asked for a pen and paper, you wrote all day and night and this is what you wrote.”

John's face only showed sheer terror “No no no no no no, i-i thought I’d-” He was quickly interrupted by Sister Agatha, “You thought you’d written an account of your stay and castle Dracula, the only account you’ve given is the one you are telling right now.” She stops for a few seconds to bring something out of her lap, a heavy mallet, and a wooden stake. She then set it on the table and said “It’s time to finish your story.” And so he continued.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Johnny how? How do I spare you?” Jonathan began to zone out until Dracula spoke louder than before “How?” The creature began to stand up, looking down upon the dying man. Jonathan weakly replied with a feeble “Let me go.” 

The beast stood up and gestured with his hands to try and convey what he was saying “You know that I’m going to kill people. A lot of them, as many as I need and even more!” Jonathan coughed, gagged and crawled towards the monstrosity, saying “I-i-i w..wont”

“You won’t what? Oh, you won’t tell anyone about me, or do anything to try and stop me? You would just let me slaughter all those innocents no questions asked?” He was giving a breathy laugh as he spoke the last words “Some lawyer you turned out to be Johnny!” The man still crawled towards it, grabbing onto his legs like a child holding onto their mother's skirt “I swea- I see... I swe- I swear…” Dracula rested one of his hands on the head of Johnny. “Alright, you do that.”

“W-what?” The count looked down at him with a gaze that Jonathan could barely bare “Swear. I’m going to England to destroy everything and everyone you love but if you give me your word that you won’t try to stop me, I'll spare you.” Jonathan thought for a second or two, then responded softly “It’s a-a tri..trick”

“Give me your word.”

“N-noho, y-your going to kill me anyway” as he gave a grim smile.

“Look me in my eye, and give me your word.” The puny man crawled further up to be eye level with the Count “ Count Dracula, I give you my word that If you let me out of this place... If you let me live, the… then I will do everything in my power to stop you.” Dracula put both of his hands on the sides of Jonathan's head “Quite right, that's my johnny” He began chuckling as he said his final words to the living man. “Welcome to the mountain top.” What followed was the most sickening crack ever heard by mankind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Right after Jonathan finished he sat down in shock “I’m not breathing.” A soft voice comes out of him, full of grief and sadness. “Sometimes you do, but I think it’s mostly a habit. You have no heartbeat either.” 

Jonathan stared into the abyss behind Sister Agatha “I’m dead.”

“Undead” Sister Agatha corrects “But not yet a vampire” After a few moments of silence she continues “One must cling on any good news there is,” She said as she gave a smile to the man.

“I do not serve Dracula” He responds, but Agatha being ever-to-quick to respond, said, “No but he’s in your mind, the question is why are you not in one of his boxes?” The only answer was a soft “I don’t know.” from the shocked man that sat across from the two nuns.

“It’s not something someone ever anticipates asking but, what happened after you were murdered?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dracula sat on one of the edges of the balcony, patiently waiting to see if Jonathan was to return as perhaps one of his brides or being a zombie-like most of the others.

Jonathan's body jolts slightly, unnoticed by the count. It began to be impossible to be gone unnoticed, as raspy gasps were pulled from the man and he began convulsing, his bones cracking with every move. “Oh.. my goodness, that was quick!” The man kept writhing and wheezing on the stone floor. “Johnny, Johnny, Johnny... Usually, people have a lie-down first..”

It continued while the beast spoke to himself even more “You’re going to be a lively one, aren’t you?” The undead man crawled slowly towards the edge of the balcony that was basked in sunlight “You came back so quickly! That was impressive… you even have the beginnings of a will of your own! None of the others had much beyond hunger, but look at you go, well don’t you see this changes everything…” Jonathan had ignored the immense pain and grabbed onto the side of the balcony and climbed up. He stood with his back towards his murderer

“Stay, stay!” The count had a sense of urgency and sincerity in his voice, Jonathan looked back at it with pursed lips. “The others just became beasts, but you’ve kept your spirit! Johnny, you're just like me…” The man in question turned around to face it one last time to say “I.. am not. Like. you.” A scream pierced through the air, it came from Dracula and then he fell on the floor writhing as Jonathan’s consciousness slipped for a second and fell backward off the balcony.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“That's everything... That's all I remember.” 

“But why did he scream? What did you do?”

“Nothing, I did nothing... I looked at him and the next thing I know I’m here.”

An argument spawned from that, between the dead man and Sister Agatha. It ended with Sister Agatha once again asking for the answer to a question that Jonathan did not know. “For now, we will focus on why Dracula screamed!” Jonathan gets and walks to his bed, with his head facing the wall as Agatha figured out something.

“You were facing the sun!” The sister said as she stood and walked towards the man that had responded with a quick “Yes”. Agatha began talking to seemingly herself as she fidgeted with the crucifix hanging around her neck “I have sought to find God my whole life.. And I have never found a sign of him anywhere. Why? Why you? Why him?”

“I don’t… understand.” He said Tiredly as his bright blue eyes stared to the ground.

“Then think!” He remembers back to the memory, recognizing the shape of a cross shining onto the monster's face. “Count Dracula fears the cross... He fears the symbol of our lord!”

“The girl didn’t-” 

“Ah nevermind the girl! She was nothing, Dracula the prince among vampires fears the cross! Do you know what that means?!”

“No, tell me.”

“God is real. God is real and I have found him at last.”

“You have found the devil.”

Agatha turns away from the cross to face Jonathan “Ugh well if it takes the devil to bring me to my lord, then I say bring on the devil!”

He scoffed with a grim smile “I don’t!” She moves closer “And why not? God saved you for a reason don’t you think!”

“I’m not saved! I’m nothing..”

“Would Mina think that?”

“If she could see me, yes she could.” That caused Agatha to turn to the other sister and walk behind the nun. “I can’t even remember her face.”

“Yes, I think you have proven that to our satisfaction” Her hands landed on the shoulder of the now weeping nun as she continued “Mr. Harker, I apologize for the deception but it was necessary that she heard the story from your own lips.”

The man turned to the woman, confused until he finally recognized that face, the face he would be willing to spend a million years with. That woman stood up “You may have forgotten your fiance's face” She paused as she walked towards him “But I have not lost you yet. Hello Johnny! Your eyes are still blue at least”

Agatha explained how she had traced back to England to find his worried fiance as Jonathan stood from his bed saying “Mina?”.

“Did you really think, even in your darkest moment... that I wouldn't come for you? Did you think it was even possible that I could abandon the one I love?” They are now inches apart, with the man stating “I-i… am no longer that man…”

“Dearest one, we are to be married. So let me be plain, who you are will always be my decision” The touching moment was interrupted by ungodly screeching as a bat flew onto one of the only things that kept their master from his greatest prize.

Jonathan stated the obvious, that Count Dracula had arrived. The bat exited the room but had already caused enough damage, Mina’s forehead was now bleeding and her habit fell off, revealing her golden locks as Agatha grabbed a book and ran out the door, saying a quick “Look after Mina!”

How could he? She was laying on the floor, bleeding. He could barely control himself from ripping his truest love apart as he lingered over her unconscious body with his teeth elongated, the whites of his eyes had turned back and his beautiful blue eyes corrupted into dark red.


	2. A serious game of chase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was chased through the halls of the convent by Jonathan, they were acting as if they were children and Mina had stolen the last bit of candy from Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darn, 1 kudos? that is
> 
> more than I ever expected to happen, thank you!

Sister Agatha ran outside the room and onto the catwalk above the courtyard, she witnessed the nuns scurrying around in fear as the bats swarmed them just as they had with Mina. Mother superior was in the middle of it, staring at the gate of which a black wolf growled and howled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In that time, Jonathan had stood and walked to where Agatha had set the stake. Mina was now conscious as her true love slowly picked the stake up and slowly inched towards her, saying “Mina, take it… please.”

“Why?” The answer came quickly in a mournful voice “Because your bleeding, and I can’t stand it.” They stood still all except for Mina shaking her head, Jonathan rushed towards Mina and forced the stake into her hands, shouting “Take it!” 

He quickly walked away and braced himself against the wall opposite to his love, pulling aside his gown so she would be able to stake him in the heart.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Agatha sped-walk towards where Mother superior was standing “Mother superior, on no account let the creature in.” The snarling grew louder as the wolf paced around the gate. “That was not a temptation from which I was struggling. What is happening? What is this?”

“We are under attack by the forces of darkness.”

“Why would the forces of darkness wish to attack a convent?!”

“Perhaps they are sensitive to criticism” Mother superior looked terrified and disappointed in Agatha as she steps forward, and exposes the wolf as Count Dracula and then asks him to make the bats go away.

He howled and they fled like rats that were being chased by a cat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

His true love approaches him, the stake held in front of her face until it began slowly dropping “Listen to me, you are Jonathan Harker, you would never harm me!” She throws the stake carelessly to the side as she approached her love “I know I am safe with you.” They were only inches apart now, Jonathan putting his hand on the right of her head to seemingly caress her cheek. “It’s me...see me. My blue-eyed Johnny” She was crying of both despair and glee.

Until her beloved lifted his hand off of her head, her blood coating his fingers and he licked them as if it was the best thing he had ever experienced. Mina was screaming at him to stop, that he didn’t need to.

But Johnny thought quite the opposite. As he sucked desperately on his fingers, ignoring the loud whimpers and clanking outside in the courtyard.

He stared at his hands, all of her blood had been sucked off, so he raised his head to the source and salivated as Mina backed away, picking up the stake she so carelessly threw and backed herself into a corner with the pointed end of the stake pointed towards her beloved as he wailed “please..” and lunged forward, faster than any human could ever. 

Mina expected that to be the end, the end of her existence and love for Johnny. But she was still breathing and so was her love, she noticed the weight in her hand had been pulled away. As she turned to Johnny who was slowly backing away from her. Raising the stake to his chest and pointing it inward.

In an act of bravery and true love, Mina ran forward and yanked the stake from her lover's hand and then ran out the door, not even bothering to close it as she didn’t have the keys.

She was chased through the halls of the convent by Jonathan, they were acting as if they were children and Mina had stolen the last bit of candy from Jonathan.

Jonathan didn’t remember much about the chase, all he thought about was the stake that was being torn away from in, the resolve to his terrible existence. He heard a bell and then that horrible, disgusting voice. 

Dracula and Agatha had been insulting each other until he yelled and grasped the gate. He heard Agatha grab the keys, Mina had made a plan. She went into the open hallways and went to hide behind one of the pillars, Jonathan knew what his clever lover would have done if he got any closer.

They overheard the conversation, the wretched monster snarling at the kind nuns “How did you know I was coming…”

“There's a man here you consider to be your property.”

A low and guttural reaction was pulled from the throat of the monster, as his voice became more deep and throaty “My finest bride.” Jonathan couldn’t deal with this, with the monster that had torn his soul away from him expecting to take Jonathan away from his true love, but for a split second he thought that lunging at his dearly beloved just to achieve a stake was a good idea, an idea to end himself before the count could put its hands on him.

he softly whispered to Mina, to please stake him. Mina got a better idea, she came 3 feet closer to Jonathan and said to be still. He thinks his suffering will finally end as she staked him, only it wasn't in his heart but instead his right arm.

She shushed him and he put a hand over his mouth to cover the screams of Agony and she quickly pulled out the stake and shed a few tears as she softly spoke "Stay here and do not move from the spot, please my love."She began turning her back to the man she called her true love and prepared to run out into the courtyard.


	3. A Clever Plan Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She did what she looked ready to do, she ran onto the courtyard. As she faced the monster that had dared to try and take her Johnny away from her just after she got him back.

She did what she looked ready to do, she ran onto the courtyard. As she faced the monster that had dared to try and take her Johnny away from her just after she got him back.

She stopped in the exact middle of the courtyard, about 10 feet behind Sister Agatha and Mother Superior, and faced the Count with the stake behind her back. “And I assume your mina…?” Dracula let out a low snarl and his grip tightened on the iron gate. 

“And what's your quarrel with me?” Jonathan had always admired her braveness and determination, that's what mostly drew him to her. “You're keeping my finest bride away from me.” 

“Whatever do you mean, Count Dracula?” Her tone sounded innocent, but it was only hiding the immense sense of disgust towards the monster.

“Just as I said, you’re keeping me away from my bride...”

She took a deep breath and she stepped forward and past Agatha and Mother Superior with the stake still behind her back, “I do not know of what you’re speaking about.”

It Snarled at the wonderful woman and stuck his head through the bars of the gate. “You’re hiding him, I know it! He’s somewhere behind a pillar isn’t he?”

“Yes, not in his undead state but instead his true state of death.” 

It chuckled and rolled his eyes “You think that’ll work on me? Where's your proof, hm?”

She pulled the bloodied stake from behind her back and showed it to the count “Here it is.”

All the nuns behind her had looked shocked for a while but we're now terrified as well as Mother Superior, Even Agatha was slightly scared.

The snark expression was instantly gone as the Count set his eyes on the bloodied stake, it morphed into pure anguish and anger as he began to tear the gate apart as if it were twigs. 

“You horrid wrench! You don't have a bloody idea what you’ve just brought upon everyone here!” He shouted as the whites of his eyes twisted into pure black as his iris turned red. 

Everybody besides Agatha and Mina screamed in fear and scurried away, clutching their stakes like it was their lifeline.

Agatha flinched back but assumed her visage of indifference “Count Dracula, you are most specifically not invited in.” A certain shakiness resided in her voice, those few words were her last hope to have everyone in the convent survive the monster tore the gate to pieces.  
He lurched forward, snarling until he met the entrance of the threshold and turned away in anger. Agatha sighed and chuckled just a bit “Didn’t know if that would work or not, but luckily enough it did…” 

“Oh don’t think you’re in the clear just yet, I still could have my wolves tear you to pieces!” His gaze was focused onto a nun that stood in the back, frozen in fear.

The count smiled and had the wolves slowly go beyond the threshold which made Agatha and Mina back up in terror. “But that would take the fun away, so I have an offer to make..”

“A-and what is this offer?” Mina replied, she would never consider it but she wanted to know what it was. 

“If any of you girls would be kind enough to invite me in, I'll spare you.” Jonathan recognized the clear lie, it was the same lie he had told Jonathan right before his murder.

The girl in the back loudly spoke with a shaky voice. “I, Sister Analiese, cordially invite Count Dracula in.” It wasn’t her fault, not at all. Even the smartest of people could do something dumb under the threat of death.

He slowly walked forward, chuckling as wolves surrounded Mina and Agatha, he strode towards Sister Analiese and put his hand on top of hers to lower the stake down. “You are quite beautiful, but alas I only have 3 brides at a time..”

“W-what do you mean-” His claws plunged into her throat, ripping the jugular out. She plummeted to the floor as he fed on her. It took Jonathan all of his wills not to run out and devour the poor girls' blood. 

The monster took the stake from her loose clutch and stabbed it into her heart, if she was going to come back then she certainly wouldn’t after he did that. 

That monster slowly walked towards the circle of wolves that surrounded Mina and Agatha, he dismissed the wolves and they did as they were told. The two of them faced him, Mina’s plan was clever but she hadn’t thought all of the possibilities through. One of her biggest flaws was she barely thought through her plans. 

He was inches away from Agatha before he slashed her legs and right arm “I’m going to make you suffer for even trying to keep my bride away from me.” It turned to the lovely woman that Jonathan had loved since he was 20, and it terrified Jonathan that he could lose her. He couldn’t lose her, he just couldn’t, especially not to that monster.

He slowly walked out of the open hallway, holding himself back with every step he took. He couldn’t stand the bitter smell of blood but he tried, he just had to, it was for his lovely Mina

“Stop it or I won't ever consider coming with you!”


	4. Wasted away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster turned to face the undead man who looked like a decrepit ghoul, and to some extent he was. The count’s mouth was agape, “I thought you said he was dead?” He spoke as he turned his head to Mina who looked disappointed in Jonathan but slightly glad.

The monster turned to face the undead man who looked like a decrepit ghoul, and to some extent he was. The count’s mouth was agape, “I thought you said he was dead?” He spoke as he turned his head to Mina who looked disappointed in Jonathan but slightly glad.

“My Johnny! You’ve been wasting away you poor thing!” He walked to Jonathan who was now standing still, Dracula caressed Jonathan's cheek as if they were true lovers. He stepped back and the count surprisingly didn’t follow, giving Jonathan the space he needed.

“Why did you come here just to kill me.” It was a bold assumption but Jonathan was mostly sure it was true, betting on his after-life that Dracula would rip the stake out of Analiese's corpse and stab him at any moment now. The thing began chuckling, and erupted in full-blown laughter “You.. really think I have come all this way just to kill you? God Johnny, you're slow, not dim!” 

“Wh-what? I don’t-”

“In hundreds of years of existing on this earth, not one other time has this happened before! Not one other person kept themself once they turned and you think I'll just let you go?”

“Why won’t you let me go?! I w-won’t be any help to your wicked plan!”

“You don’t have to help with my plan, you would just have to be my companion! The mortals always think everything is black and white, and they’ve instilled that into you!”

Jonathan had been looking down at the ground, trying to stay as still as possible as to not accidentally hurt anyone and so he didn’t notice Dracula approaching him

“I’m not just a beast as all mortals think I am, I require companionship until the end of all, just as every being on this earth.”

“You’ve killed so many people, and claim you want companionship?”

“Darling, they meant nothing! You mean everything to me, you’re different, Johnny!”

He wanted to back-up, he wanted to run and never look back. He just knew he couldn’t otherwise Dracula would keep on chasing him, leaving more carnage in his wake.

After a few moments, Dracula continued “You know there is no way out of this, right? If you die then I'll kill every last connection to you, Mina, Barneby, your parents, and even cousins!”

“They did nothing wrong! It’s me you quarrel with-”

“This is no quarrel! This is just me collecting what is mine.”

He didn’t respond, as he could barely stand the bitter smell of blood anymore, he just wanted to give up and rip Sister Agatha to pieces.

Dracula put his hand under Jonathan's chin, lifting it to see his eyes. “Come on Johnny, let me see your blue eyes- Oh god, you are starved!” Of Course, he had to notice Jonathan’s hunger, Jonathan's need to feed.

“Now, what kind of groom would I be if I let my bride get this hungry?” The beast picked Jonathan up the same way as he had carried Jonathan up the stairs to the balcony. “N-no! Le-let me d-down-”

He was tossed onto Agatha with no effort, Jonathan tried. He truly did, but I just couldn’t deal with it and how close he was to the blood that smelled so sweet and looked so good

And so he fed and fed and fed. Mina screamed and ran but Dracula let her go as he was too busy watching his bride feast, it was a wonderful occasion for the beast. 

No less than a minute later, Jonathan had drained the sister dry. His cold body erupted in warmth, and then pain, so much pain. He screamed and writhed as a horrible ache made it way through his body, and then the memories started flooding in. The memories weren’t his, but instead, Agatha’s, memories of her family which contained 4 siblings and 8 cousins, and a wonderful brother-in-law which taught her most of what she knows about vampires, his name was Abraham Van Helsing.

She wasn’t lying at all about her being in a loveless marriage, she was forced to keep up the appearance of love as she slowly chipped away until she decided to become a nun.

After the memories stopped, he found himself staring blankly staring up at the sky but the ache never stopped, he was able to turn his head slightly to look at Dracula, who looked on in awe at him.

Jonathan later found out that it was because he was healing, his hair becoming thicker and fuller then it had been in years, his cracked and diseased skin became as clear as porcelain, not a blemish in sight.

“Wow, you were thirsty, weren’t you Johnny?” It… it was taking joy in this, it was taking joy in the failure of Jonathans! 

Jonathan came back, the real Jonathan and not the beast that possessed his body. The man began screaming for Agatha to wake up, he scrambled off of her and started to try and find some sign of life from her, she just couldn’t be dead, could she?

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, she's dead! You’ve killed her just a bit ago!”

“No no no no no no no no, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to- I tried not to I-” The poor man kept rambling as he violently shook

He strode forward and put his hands on the shoulders of Jonathan in an attempt to comfort him “Johnny, you need to stop that right now, it won’t get you anywhere if you guilt over nothing!”

“N-nothing? Nothing?! She wasn’t nothing! She had a life, friends, family, she was a human being and I killed her for my gain!”

“Dear, you’ll learn that humans and being nothing is the same thing!”

Jonathan was too busy screaming at Dracula, and Dracula was too busy staring in awe of his bride to notice multiple nuns had snuck forward, stake in hand. One of the sisters ran forward and tried to stab Dracula in the back, but miscalculating how tall he was and missing by a few inches. 

“Ouch.” Was all he said before he lunged, massacring the nuns he could get to and leaving the rest to his wolves, Jonathan wouldn’t be any help as he passed out from pain a few seconds after Dracula was stabbed.

Jonathan was out for only 10 minutes, but that's all the time it took for Dracula to murder every single nun there, except for Mina. He knew if he had killed Mina then Jonathan would never tolerate him.

Jonathan woke up to even more of the bitter smell of blood, but oddly enough didn’t want any, yes there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that wanted him to drink the leftover blood but that was it. Just a nagging voice in the back of his head.

Dracula had just returned from his rampage, leaving Jonathan scared to his core. “Wh-what did you do?!”

‘I’ve killed them, come on Johnny! You aren’t blind, are you?” 

“Wh-where's M-Mina?!” He r e a l l y began to freak out, hyperventilating to try and fill his lungs but they were always empty.

“Don’t worry, that girl ran away after you attacked, she's completely unharmed. At least by me and my affiliates' hands, I don't know how she’ll do when she comes across the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH BRO, I know this is bad since it was written when I was half-asleep but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
